1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for updating whether or not a media server may provide media content in real time in a home network system based on Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA).
2. Description of the Related Art
DLNA standardization for establishing a guide line that needs to be observed for interoperability between a variety of types of devices at homes or offices and authenticating whether or not the guide line is observed continues to be performed.
DLNA enables a variety of types of devices, such as digital AV devices or personal computers connected over a home network, to interoperate with each other, thereby enabling the variety of types of devices within the home network to share content, such as music, moving images, and still images.
Devices subjected to DLNA authentication within a home network interoperate with each other over wired/wireless networks. That is, DLNA is based on Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), and enables digital devices, such as electric home appliances, PCs, and wireless devices manufactured by different manufacturers, to connect with each other over a wired/wireless home network and to share content.
Content may be shared between DLNA authentication terminals based on such a characteristic of DLNA. In order to search for content stored in one or more DLNA authentication terminals including storage regions, a query language based on text is transmitted, each of the DLNA authentication terminals searches for content similar to the query language and the DLNA authentication terminals share the content over a home network.
Such a content sharing technology based on DLNA may be applied to only content not having Digital Rights Management (DRM). The playback of content having DRM by a terminal not having a corresponding DRM license is limited.
In DLNA, a Digital Media Server (DMS) provides Digital Media Players (DMPs) with content and a metadata list, and the access of a DMP to content not having related DRM license is rejected.
If a restriction is generated in a DMS in terms of performance or a system, however, the DMS may not provide media service to DMPs. In such a case, there is a problem in that whether media content can be played back or not is unaware until a user accesses the DMS and requests the playback of the media content.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that corresponding media content has to be selected again if a plurality of DMSs has the same media content.